Pardon daddy
by Isonia
Summary: L'anglais le sentit hésiter mais ne s'en inquiéta pas pour autant. Matt avait toujours été comme ça. Puis d'une petite voix l'enfant déclara : " J'ai fais un cauchemar, daddy... " (FACE Family(?) ; Spécial Halloween)


**Titre **::: Pardon, Daddy  
><strong>Auteur <strong>::: ©Isonia  
><strong>Manga <strong>::: Hetalia  
><strong>Genre <strong>::: Angst || UA  
><strong>Pairings <strong>::: Evocation de FrUK  
><strong>Personnage(s)<strong> ::: FACE Family (?)  
>Angleterre [Arthur Kirkland] et Canada [Matthew Williams]. Mention de France [Francis Bonnefoy] et Amérique [Alfred F. Jones]<br>**Rating **::: T (Je sais pas, je le vois trop... angoissant pour le K+)  
><strong>Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit<strong> ::: Joyeux Halloween tout le monde ! Je reviens seulement deux jours après avoir posté un OS, j'ai l'impression d'être déchaînée en ce moment. Une bouffée d'inspiration sûrement.  
>Donc ! Voici un OS spécial Halloween ! Il est basé sur une creepypasta (si vous devinez laquelle je vous dis bravo ! Juste un petit indice : elle n'a pas été traduite en Français.) qui est sans doute une de mes favorites. Elle ne fait pas peur, elle est juste angoissante à mort. Et c'est ce que j'ai voulu retransmettre dans cet OS. Vous n'allez pas à avoir peur. Vous n'allez pas crier. L'unique but et que vous vous sentiez '' mal ''. Que votre cœur se pince et que vous vous retourniez. Bon, dis comme ça, je dois paraître sacrement sadique. * se gratte la tête *. Pour faire bref, l'idée est juste que vous soyez angoissé ! Ni plus, ni moins ! J'ai choisi la FACE Family pour cet OS, déjà car c'était ceux qui correspondaient le mieux, mais surtout car ça fait encore plus '''''' morbide '''''''. Ceux ayant lu « Alors je serai fou » vont reconnaître un peu l'ambiance.<p>

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !

Enjoie ! Bouh !

* * *

><p>Les dents d'Arthur rongeaient un nouvel ongle alors que son autre main tournait le volant en fonction de la route à suivre. Il n'aimait pas conduire la nuit, il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Sa conduite devenait plus brusque et moins agréable. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son portable. Pas de messages. Il avait pourtant dis à Alfred de lui en envoyer un après vingt heures, et le délai était largement passé. Une certaine crainte s'installa en lui. Et si il était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si on l'avait enlevé ? Pire, si la maison avait brûlé ? Il savait pourtant que ce genre de truc ça n'arrivait presque que dans les films, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux, c'était comme ça.<br>Son ongle se cassa. Il s'attaqua à l'autre.  
>Il était nerveux depuis que Francis était parti (« Au final t'as pas changé, toujours le même trou du cul. » qu'il lui avait dit avant de claquer la porte). Al' le lui reprochait tout le temps, d'être tendu. Il disait qu'il passait plus de temps dehors qu'à la maison, avec eux. C'était pas un enfant stupide, Al', il savait qu'il cherchait leur '' papa '' depuis deux semaines. Il savait qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas recevoir un seul message, un seul appel, même une seule nouvelle. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à pardonner le fait qu'il les '' abandonnait ''. Il n'en avait pas l'air, sous ses grands sourires niais et sa voix aigu, mais il pouvait se montrer cruel quand il le voulait, ce petit.<br>Son frère et lui étaient tout ce qu'il restait à Arthur. Tout. Il n'avait plus rien sinon. Plus de famille, plus d'amis. Tous lui avaient tourné le dos pour une raison ou une autre. De toute façon elles étaient toutes connes leurs raisons (« Oh Arthur, tu es lourd à demander tant de travail. », « Dis donc Arthur arrête d'être toujours derrière moi. », « Eh Arthur j'aime pas ta gueule. »). Non, il avait juste deux gosses de neuf et six ans. Deux gamins qu'il avait élevé avec un amant. Un amant qui au final en avait lui aussi eu sa claque de son caractère à la con et qui s'était barré.  
>Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres quand il aperçu sa maison. Les lumières étaient allumées. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre les garçons de ne pas encore dormir malgré l'heure tardive, ou rassuré de voir qu'eux n'étaient pas partis.<br>La Citroën grise tourna et s'avança dans l'allée, doucement. Les mains du blond tremblaient sur le volant, et il avait une étrange envie de rire. Son pied dérapa et la bagnole cala, ce qui lui arracha un juron. Même ce tas de ferraille était contre lui. Ce monde était vraiment mal foutu.  
>Il arriva tant bien que mal à se garer devant la porte du garage, attrapa rapidement sa sacoche, sa veste et son paquet de clope et sortit de la voiture. L'air froid le fit grimacer et il jura une nouvelle fois. Il jurait trop. Ça c'était Francis qui lui avait dis. Ah non en fait c'était un peu tout le monde. Ses pas le guidèrent vers la porte, et il tira ses clefs de sa poche en même temps pour la déverrouiller. Cela fait, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et referma rapidement derrière lui histoire d'éviter au froid de rentrer, ou peut-être pour empêcher ses idées noires de le suivre. Il ne savait pas vraiment.<br>Nouveau soupir. Dieu que c'était bon d'être chez sois.  
>Avec une certaine hâte, il posa veste et sacoche, ne gardant que son paquet de cigarettes et se dirigea dans le salon. La télé était allumée et une chaîne dont il ne prit pas la peine de relever le nom jouait un cartoon mettant en scène un super-héros dont il se moquait de l'histoire. C'était sûrement Alfred qui avait dû laisser tout ça allumé. Il était comme ça, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait même laissé sa console portable, celle qu'il avait eu pour son anniversaire, comme ça, en plan par terre. Franchement.<br>Kirkland tira mécaniquement une première Malboro de son paquet et sortit son briquet, les yeux toujours posés sur l'écran. Il ne voyait pas vraiment le dessin animé, il était juste là, assis sur le rebord de ce canapé des années 80, le regard perdu sur ce stupide dessin-animé. Sa vie était minable, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Sa vie était vraiment minable. Ou plutôt non, sa vie était cool, et lui était minable. Voilà c'était plus quelque chose comme ça.  
>Il en était déjà à sa troisième taffe. Ses doigts tapotaient contre sa jambe. Il était encore nerveux.<br>Des bruits attirèrent son attention. Des petits bruits de pas. Il haussa un sourcil, posa ce qu'il avait entre les mains, et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Et effectivement, il trouva ce qu'il pensait trouver.  
>En haut des escaliers se trouvait Matthew, le cadet des deux frères.<br>Pendant quelques instants, aucun des deux ne bougea. L'enfant regardait de ses grands yeux violets l'adulte, qui se contentait de rester là, debout, sans un mot. Il aurait bien aimé lui dire quelque chose, mais l'air perdu et effrayé sur le visage de son fils l'inquiétait et tout restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Merde quoi. Il avait jamais été si doué que ça pour rassurer les enfants, Alfred à part. C'était le truc de Francis, pas le sien. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maint-

« Daddy ! »

L'exclamation le sortit de sa torpeur, et il arriva à rattraper la petite boule blonde qui courrait dans les escaliers juste à temps. Il souleva son garçon en l'air pour finalement le caler dans ses bras. Il sentit les petites mains agripper sa chemise et le petit corps se blottir contre sa poitrine.

« Hey little dude. C'est quoi cette tête ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il le sentit hocher doucement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ton frère t'a encore embêté ? Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?  
>- Non daddy... Al n'a rien fait de méchant..<br>- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

L'anglais le sentit hésiter mais ne s'en inquiéta pas pour autant. Matt avait toujours été comme ça.

« J'ai fais un cauchemar, daddy... »

Il fût surpris d'entendre une telle chose. Pour le coup, c'était quelque chose d'inhabituel chez le plus jeune. Il rêvait plus guimauve que démons pourtant.

« Ah ? Que se passait-il dans ce vilain cauchemar, hein ? »

L'enfant se blottit un peu plus contre lui et il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux dans l'idée de le rassurer.

« J'étais en train de marcher dans le couloir quand j'ai entendu Alfred en bas, en train de parler tout seul. Alors je me suis mis dans l'angle de l'escalier, là où il fait tout noir, pour l'espionner. Il était devant la télévision mais il ne regardait pas, il jouait à sa console avec ses écouteurs. Au début je trouvais ça rigolo de le voir s'énerver devant son jeu. Et puis d'un coup, lentement, la porte de la cuisine s'est ouverte. Et là, un monstre très grand et très maigre, sans vêtements, et avec des petits yeux noir en est sorti. Le monstre l'a fixé pendant plusieurs minutes, mais Alfred ne l'entendait pas car il était concentré sur son jeu et il avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Alors le monstre a fait un signe avec sa main, et sa main daddy elle avait presque plus de peau, mais surtout un autre monstre est sorti de l'armoire. Il est allé vers la fenêtre et l'a ouverte, et c'était comme si tout ce qu'il faisait, ça ne faisait pas de bruit. »

Il tremblait dans les bras de l'homme et celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire sauf continuer ses gestes doux mais si peu efficaces.

« I-Ils sont ensuite allés vers la porte de la cave, et là deux autres monstres sont sortis... Ils sont restés sans bouger... Et ils regardaient Alfred... Puis le premier a gargouillé, d'abord pas très fort... Alfred ne l'a pas entendu... Alors il a gargouillé plus fort. Tu sais Daddy, pour une fois je voulais qu'Alfred ignore ce qu'il y avait autours de lui... Mais il l'a pas fait, il a enlevé ses écouteurs, et il s'est retourné. Et là... il a crié, il a crié très très fort et il a même pleuré, mais il a pas pu bouger, il y arrivait pas. Alors les monstres se sont jetés sur lui en hurlant, ils criaient très fort et c'était comme des cris d'animaux mais très aigus. Al a voulu se débattre mais ils lui ont arraché ses bras, puis ses jambes et puis sa tête, et ils l'ont mangé sans rien laisser, ils ont même léché le sang qui était tombé par terre... Et puis... »

Contre le haut d'Arthur, Matthew commençait à sangloter, ce qui l'empêchait de continuer son histoire. Il embrassa son garçon sur le front dans l'espoir dans le calmer, posant sa joue contre la masse de cheveux blond.

« Termine Matt', ce n'est pas bien de tout garder ça pour toi. Tu vas refaire ce cauchemar sinon. Raconte tout à daddy, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il le sentit frissonner. Sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas refaire le même rêve morbide. Il ravala ses sanglots tout en frottant ses yeux avec ses petites mains.

« J'avais très peur, alors j'ai voulu partir. J'ai pensé que je pouvais atteindre la porte si je courrais très vite. Al m'a toujours dis que je courrais vite. Alors j'ai essayé, j'ai descendu les escaliers très très vite et quand j'allais arriver devant la porte, ils se sont jetés sur moi... »

Arthur pensa «_ Rêve horrible pour un gosse. _» alors qu'il séchait avec son pouce les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues.

« I-Ils allaient me manger daddy, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient me manger comme ils avaient mangé papa et comme ils avaient mangé Alfred... Ils avaient des voix, daddy, même leurs voix elles me faisaient si peur... Alors je leur ai dis... »

Il renifla et se coinça un peu plus contre son père qui n'était pas rassuré à son tours.  
>Est-ce qu'un enfant pouvait vraiment imaginer la mort de son père disparu et son grand frère ? Ou y avait-il quelque chose d'autre.. ?<br>Sa main arrêtait tout mouvement contre le crâne de son fils.  
>God. Please. No.<p>

« J-Je leur ai dis que tu allais rentrer... Et que quand tu serais à la maison, je t'empêcherai de partir... et comme ça ils t'attraperont toi... et ils m'épargneront moi... »

Le cœur d'Arthur Kirkland se mettait à battre semblait à deux doigts de lâcher alors qu'il observait le petit blond dans ses bras avec un sourire tremblant.

« Matt, my little angel, où est ton grand frère ? Il dort dans sa chambre n'est-ce pas ? » Réussit-il à articuler d'une toute petite voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Aucune réponse.

« Matthew, réponds moi s'il te plaît. Come on my treasure. Réponds moi. »

Une fois de plus, le silence lui répondit. Il sentit des tremblements, mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de ses mains contre le petit garçon. Puis il se rendit compte qu'en fait, c'était son corps entier qui tremblait. Il était juste en train de trembler de peur comme jamais auparavant.  
>Il revoyait tout. Le portable mais pas un message, les lumières de la maison, le silence quand il y était rentré, la télé, la console sur le sol, Matthew se jetant dans ses bras, « Daddy ! », et les visages de son fils et de son amant qui revenaient, toujours, encore.<br>Il entendit distinctement les portes derrière lui s'ouvrirent et des pas sur le sol, feutrés. Feutrés mais présents.  
>Pourquoi. Pourquoi lui. « Pourquoi moi ? »<br>C'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé.  
>Un souffle s'égara dans son cou suivi de près d'un grognement. Quelque chose de gluant contre sa jambe.<br>C'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé, c'était terminé.  
>Matthew se blottit un peu plus contre son torse.<p>

« Pardon, daddy. » 

**END**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà !<em>  
><em>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela me fait toujours énormément plaisir. Je sais que cet OS est très court comparé à ce que j'ai l'habitude de sortir. Mais je le sentais bien comme ça. J'espère que ça n'aura pas trop dérangé ! Il y aura sûrement quelques fautes, je ne voulais pas déranger ma Correctrice qui à l'époque corrigeait déjà <span>Fratello<span>. Enfin !_

_Joyeux Halloween !_


End file.
